1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and more particularly to hydrogen fuel additives for improving engine performance.
2. Related Art
Hydrogen can be beneficial as a secondary fuel that can be added to a primary fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel for use in internal combustion engines. For example, hydrogen and oxygen, when mixed with the air/fuel mixture of the primary fuel of the engine can increase the performance of the engine by increasing the mileage and fuel economy of the vehicle with respect to the primary fuel. Additionally, hydrogen can also increase the horsepower output of the engine, and reduce the amount of undesirable emissions from the engine. Conveniently, hydrogen and oxygen can be generated through electrolysis of an aqueous solution with the hydrogen and oxygen given off being mixed with the fuel and air supplied to the engine.
Some electrolysis systems have been developed that produce hydrogen and oxygen specifically for use in internal combustion engines. Typically, these systems use electrolysis cells to separate water into hydrogen and oxygen and then draw off the hydrogen and oxygen for combination with the primary air/fuel mixture of the internal combustion engine. Unfortunately, these systems have inherent production and safety issues. For example, typical electrolysis cells usually produce far less hydrogen than is desired for injection into the air/fuel mixture in the engine. Additionally, typical electrolysis cells have a relatively short life span due to the corrosive effects of the aqueous solution in an electrically charged environment. Moreover, the hydrogen and oxygen produced by such electrolysis cells is difficult to separate. Consequently, the hydrogen and oxygen gasses are directed from the cell to the engine in a combined state which can be relatively volatile.
Another issue with typical hydrogen generation systems is that the electrolysis cells often operated in such systems can be run independent from the engine such that the cell can continue to produce explosive hydrogen even when the engine is not running. Producing combustible or explosive hydrogen gas is not desirable if the engine is not running and using up the hydrogen gas as it is produced since the gas can accumulate, combust, or explode if not stored or disposed of properly.